This invention relates to a disc holder, and in particular to a pocket sized, manipulatable body that can retain a coin which, for example, can be used as a golf ball marker.
The prior art is prolific in devices which contain or support various types of circular elements which may be used as golf-ball markers. To the extent that the present inventor is aware, all of these prior art devices employ custom disc-like elements as markers. Accordingly, if the element is lost, the device is worthless unless a replacement custom marker can be obtained. Even in this circumstance, the time and effort involved in obtaining a replacement marker, worth pennies, for use with a holder costing a dollar or so is uneconomic.